Mary Christmas
Mary Christmas is an episode in Season 87. Characters * Marrie 'Mary' Kaliady (starring, debut) * Mary's Mother (pictured) * Flakes * Doodles * Edgehog * Splendid-sue (supporting) * The Mole * Cuddles * Toothy * Giggles * The Cursed Idol (in Mary's house) * Generic Tree Friends (after the avalanche) Plot Mary is inside her house, looking depressed. The reason is because her mom passed away during Black Friday (November 26). Looking at the photos of her and her mom while tears flow from her eyes. Splendid-sue, who lives with her after his house was destroyed (for unknown reasons), asks her what's wrong, in which she responds saying that her mother has passed away. Looking at the calendar, Splendid-sue tells her it's December, so she should be happy as she usually likes the snow. She says it's impossible to be happy when her mother just died, because she was so much to her. Splendid-sue tries to encourage her by showing her all of the cool stuff anyone could do during December, like building snowmans, sleighing and not only that, saving people from danger and harm's way. Mary decides to try out some of these activities so she can shake off the whole mother dying thing. Outside is Toothy, Doodles and Giggles having snowball fight. Mary decides to join them, using her levitation powers to create a snow fort and some snowballs to toss at the three. She tosses multiple snowballs at high speeds, enough to tear through Toothy's body and cause Giggles's eyeballs to be replaced with them. Doodles uses her pencil to create some kind of barrier to shield herself, but it doesn't last long and gets hit in the back of the head, replacing it with the thrown snowball. Mary finally realizes the damage she caused and floats away, whistling. Mary starts building a snowman with The Mole, who is using Doodles's head as the head for the snowman. Mary, once again starts using her telekinetic powers to create one, but by doing this she also rips The Mole's torso clean off, not noticing what she has done and impales his shoulders and nose with two sticks and a carrot. Mary finally decides to open her eyes, realizing that she is using Mole's body instead of actual snow. Again she floats away, this time, horrified. Sitting on top of a high hill, even more traumatized than she was after hearing about her mother's death, Mary decides that if she should stop and just stay home. She then notices Flakes and Cuddles, ready to go sleighing. They ask if she could join them, which she says yes to, as she won't be using her powers to hurt anybody. As they are sledding though, it creates an avalanche that starts catching up to the three. Mary floats away from the sleigh, leaving the two friends to die. They eventually crash into a giant boulder in the path, destroying the sleigh and up into the sky, where a plane flies and they get shredded from the engines of said plane. Later, Splendid-sue is inside Mary's house, training so hopefully, one day, he would be stronger than ever before, until he notices the avalanche heads straight for his house, crashing into it. Splendid-sue pops up from the heaps of snow, somehow still alive. Mary beings to float away sadly from the town, seeing all the destruction she caused. Splendid-sue flies over to her, following her, telling her that even though she devastated the whole town, she doesn't deserve to leave. Suddenly, one of the pieces of wood from Flakes and Cuddles's sleigh, slices Splendid-sue's face off, surprising Mary. She casually tries to put it back on, but to no avail. Fates (Bold means death, italic means injury) * Mary's Mother dies from an unknown cause. * Toothy's body is punctured by snowballs. * Giggles's eyes are smashed by snowballs. * Doodles's head is knocked off from a snowball. * The Mole's torso is ripped off by Mary's powers. * Flakes and Cuddles get cut to pieces by the plane's engines. * Splendid-sue's face gets sliced off by a piece of wood. Trivia TBA Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 87 episodes